Your Forgiveness
by Vanmoriel-Elentari
Summary: Era increible como un momento de ciego dolor podia influir en los sentimientos de Arthur, tanto como para matar a quien mas amaba.


Disclaimer: Hetalia pertence a hidekaz Himaruya.

Este fic esta basado en la historia del video "Your Forgiveness" de The Rasmus. Recomiendo que lo vean en algun aclaro que en algun momento saldre del USxUK. Si quieren que haga un fic de angst de alguna otra pareja, solo pidanlo.

Habia sido una agitada noche. Ninguno de los dos podia creer lo que habia sucedido. Pensar que todo habia comenzado porque habian terminado. No seria una navidad normal, eso de seguro.

Arthur no se explicaba por que Alfred queria dejarle. Que le daba el derecho? Y encima en víspera de navidad. El inglés coemnzo a recordar todo lo sucedido. Ahora se encontraba declarando en la comisaria, llorando por todo lo que habia hecho. Como podia un momento de locura pasajera arrebatarle todo lo que el queria?

Se habia esforzado mucho en la cena de esa noche, despues de todo, seria un dia especial. Ambos estaban solos en el mundo. Arthur era odiado por sus hermanos, y el unico a quien tenia era Alfred. Matthew pasaria la Navidad con Francis, y al inglés no le agradaba este.

Sin embargo, el era feliz. Pese a que no supiera cocinar, habia puesto todo su empeño en esa comida, y sabia que no importaba que tan quemada estuviera, o que tan mal supiera, Alfred la comeria.

Esa noche, Alfred habia llegado tarde del trabajo. Mucho papeleo, le habia dicho. Esperaron juntos, mirando la television, hasta que la comida estuviera lista; pero a pesar de que estaban juntos, Arthur sentia que el americano no se encontraba con él en esos momentos. El menor se encontraba mirando fijamente la pantalla, cuidadosamente evitando el ver a Arthur a la cara. El mayor solo esperaba que no estuviera molesto por algo. _"Te encuentras bien?"_pregunto. _"Si, estoy bien, no pasa nada"_ respondio el estadounidense, y siguio mirando el programa.

Arthur no tenia una buena sensacion al respecto, pero ignoró el extraño sentimiento de su corazon y sirvio la cena una vez hecha. Tenia que admitirlo, algunas cosas eran compradas, él no tenia buena mano para la cocina; pero habia hecho lo posible para que todo fuese meramente comestible. Una vez en la mesa, Arthur encendio las velas compradas exclusivamente para la ocasión, pero una frase de Alfred le detuvo antes de encender la última.

"_Arthur...yo...creo que deberiamos terminar..." _habia dicho el menor.

"_C-c-como dices?"_

"_Terminemos. Ambos sabiamos que lo nuestro no podria durar, asi que enfrentalo."_

Antes esas palabras, Arthur no habia atinado a hacer otra cosa que tomar el cuchillo y perseguir a Alfred, quien ya se retiraba de la casa. Él le habia hecho tanto daño, le habia abandonado. Arthur habia sido tan feliz cuando comenzaron a salir...y ahora le dejaba nuevamente? No podia soportarlo. No lo soportaria.

"_Alfred!"_gritó.

El otro se dio vuelta para terminar frente a la cara de Arthur. Éste, sin quererlo realmente, le clavó el cuchillo. _"Q-q-que?" _logro decir el menor, para girarse y salir corriendo luego.

Alfred no dejaria otra chance a Arthur de apuñalarle una vez mas. Salio corriendo, le parecia una eternidad lo que tardaba en llegar al hospital, ni siquiera conocia la zona, estaban en Finlandia, por dios, donde demonios quedaba el hospital? Alfred se preguntaba por que habian aceptado la invitación de Tino a pasar alli las fiestas, y recordo que Arthur le habia implorado que fueran para no quedarse en Inglaterra junto con Cian y el resto de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, Alfred no tuvo vacaciones, sino que tuvo que trabajar en la embajada por el tiempo que se encontraran alli. Dichoso Arthur, a quien la Reina le habia otorgado franco. Aun asi, Tino y Peter les habian cedido la casa, mientras ellos festejaban en la de Berwald, como una familia.

Finalmente, lo encontro. Entro, ya agotado y muy adolorido. No sabia que tan profundo habia sido la puñalada. Al verle, las enfermeras corrieron hacia él, pero el americano se desmayó del dolor.

Le habian hecho transfusiones, le habian operado. Luego le habian dejado en una camilla en el pasillo del hospital, para darse cuenta rapidamente si algo sucedia. En ese momento, le vio.

Arthur se acercaba a él, con sus ojos anegados en lagrimas, profundamente arrepentido.

"_Perdoname, por favor, perdoname"_ rogaba.

"_Esta bien, no te preocupes, me curare"_ dijo, con una voz inusualmente seria el otro, pero alegre, al fin y al cabo, de que el britanico hubiera aparecido.

El mayor tomo entre sus manos las ensangrentadas del que yacia en la camilla, y las beso. Realmente estaba arrepentido, sufria, eso se notaba. El menor sintio que no le quedaba mucho. Como podia ser? Tan grave habia sido la herida?

"_A-Al? Estas bien?"_

"_A-Arthur, yo..."_fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir.

El inglés miro desesperado a la pantalla que marcaba sus signos vitales. Imposible, cada vez disminuian mas sus pulsaciones.

"_Ayudenme! Al!, por favor, no, no cierres los ojos! Maldicion, alguien venga a ayudarme!"_ desesperado, Arthur intento llamar a alguna enfermera, a quien fuera. Nadie aparecio.

"_Arthur...que hacemos en medio de la nieve?"_penso Alfred. El otro no le respondio.

Alfred sintio a sus fuerzas desfallecer, y cerro los ojos azul cielo, una sola vez y para siempre; mientras su querido inglés lloraba desconsoladamente por él, arrodillado frente a su camilla llena de sangre en el hospital, ya sin poder hacer nada por él. _"Lo siento muchisimo Al..." _

_Bien, espero que le haya gustado. Dejen un review! _


End file.
